Gone
by Dyasas
Summary: My first one-shot. Death fic. The last meeting. Sasusaku. No flames. R&R :
1. Gone

**Gone**

Epilogue

Where did i go wrong? For Kami's sake where did i go wrong? Why couldn't i move? Why couldn't i breath?

He was pointing his katana at my face waiting for the perfect time to kill me. I wanted to save him from the darkness but a monster like Sasuke didn't deserve to be saved.

"I can understand you." i said softly." i can understand all these hatred. Even it is non sence , i can understand it."

He wasn't really looking at me. He was looking _deep_ into my eyes. Like he was looking for fear, but he couldn't find it.

I could see that he was smirking.

" Can you? Than you can understand why i am going to kill you."

I looked down at the waterfall. One step i said to my self and im dead.

"But don't worry Sakura. You're friends are waiting for you..." he said. Just for a second i thought he wasn't going to kill me but i was wrong.

"...in the hell!"

And that was the last thing i've heard. He push me down. I could see his emotionless face while i was falling into the waterfall. _In_ _the_ _hell_.._in_ _the_ _hell_... My inner was screaming but i couldn't care less. Falling was peacefully you could say. Just the waters sound and... _Blood_! Lots of blood. I wasnt drowned yet. Yet. I hit a rock so badly my body was going numb. I could see my blood everywhere. No it wasn't just my blood. I tried to turn my neck to look at my left. And i saw my friends. They were all dead. Like me. Their eyes were wide open as the blood came down from their faces. "Ino..." i whispered . Ino. Her face was covered with blood. Like a mask i thought. _Like_ _a_ _mask_.

So i closed my eyes let the blood cover my face. Finally i was going to sleep with peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i need to update it again so its the next chapter**

**I do not own naruto**

* * *

**Gone-1**

(POV Sakura)

"Sakura come down and say hello to our guests!"

No i'm not going to come down. I'm too tired to move. Stairs. There are so many stairs.

" Ok mom i'm coming!"

I did it again. Every time when i came back from a mission i couldn't think clearly. And this was really something.

Two weeks ago some ninjas from Sound Village tried to kill one group of Sand shinobies. So they thought it was going to attack the village too so they needed our help. Because they said there was only few, we tought one team would be enough. As team 7 we went to help them. But we found that there was nearly an army.

To make it short well i'm home now.

I took a quick showerand went down to say hello. My parent were talking to a strange couple i've never seen before. And there was cute little girl who sat next to them.

"Oh Sakura come. This is my daughter Sakura. Sakura these are my old friend and . And their little daughter Misao."

Without shaking hands i said a simple hi to everyone and sat down.

"Well Sakura tell us about your mission today. Sakura is a medic ninja you know. She is highly skilled."

Thanks to mom now i need to tell them about my last mission which you can say we failed.

Well you are going to pay for it later.

So i started to tell me mission with every single detail in case they ask. When it came to the bloody part where we needed to make sure they're dead Misao started to scream and shout." You are a monster !"

Although i was sure i wasnt the real monster she claims well i do feel that i don't quite fit in...

-one week later-

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh hi Naruto."

I noticed Sai but he was reading book or pretending to read it so didnt noticed me. He didnt say anything cause i was sure if he opened his mouth he couldnt stop himself by calling me Ugly and then i was going to smash his face. So it was safe for him not to open his mouth.

"What are you reading?"i asked crously.

He was blushing again. He looked at the cover and then showed me."Badly?"

"Whats about?"i asked. Naruto looked suprised."Dont you know? Well this is a very famous book. Even Tsunade-sama is reading it. It's about a young shinobi who fell in love with a comrande but they become enemy. You should read it."

I didnt like romantic books. After what Sasuke what did to us how could i?

Maybe i was strange after all. But i was sure that i dont quite fit in...


	3. Chapter 3

**I know there are sooooooo many grammar mistakes .**

**I dont own naruto. **

* * *

**Gone-2**

"You are an alien. Look at this pink hair! Did you dye it huh loser?"

I was cornered. Boys had kunai knifes in their hands. Even if they try to hide it i could see them. They were waiting for the perfect time to kill me. I tried to scream but my voice was like a mice so nobody could help me. Boys started to laugh at me.

"No one wants to help you pinky. You are so useless. Kami will surely thank us for killing you."

I closed my eyes. Sure i was useless. But before any one could touch me another boy with black hair appeared in front of me. He looked at me and smiled.

" You are safe now. You are safe."

I was safe. As long as he lived i was going to be safe. "Thank you." i said softly before closing my eyes. Thank you Sasuke-kun.

* * *

When i opened my eyes i was in my bed. What a dream i said to my self. As long as you lived huh?

He was still breathing but i wasnt safe. Any time an enemy could come and kill me. It could be even you Sasuke.

_Later that day_

" I have a new mission for you Sakura. Please meet with Lady Hocking."

Tsunade-sama hesitaded before saying another word. Lady Hocking looked worried. But she continued. "It's a S-ranked mission."

Tsunade-sama started walking around her table while telling me the mission."Do you know the lost ninjas Sakura? It was about two years ago. We needed some help from our comrandes. But before any ninja could come here they were killed by someone."

"My sister was one of them. She said that there was a guy who tried to kill her but she managed to escape. She said that he took her to a waterfall. She said that it was near to konoha. Please help me. I know he couldnt kill my sister so he wants revenge. He is going to kill me. I beg you."

She started to cry. Tsunade sama looked sad . She tried to hug her but she pushed her away.

"I accept the mission."

* * *

"But Tsunade sama their isnt any waterfall near to konoha is their?"

"No their isnt. But we all know that she had some problems. Sakura she doesnt have a sister. Lady Hocking was the only daughter. But it is a good start to find who is the killer. She said that it was a man. So start with that. Tomorrow morning go pack your stuff. You are going to look for a hideout. He must be some where near if he is looking for here."

After i went back to my house i saw Lady Hocking again.

"Sakura i need you to tell something. My sister said that he had raven hair and onyx eyes. He had a sword at least what my sister said. Please find him."

I promised her that i would find the killer.

But i already knew who he was...


End file.
